Jason Voorhees
Jason Voorhees= Jason Voorhees is the iconic serial killer of Friday the 13th series of movies, starting with the 1981 movie, Friday the 13th Part 2. He wasn't seen wearing his iconic hockey mask until the third movie. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Alexander Anderson vs. Jason Voorhees (Completed) * Jason Voorhees Vs Creepypastas (Completed) * Jason Voorhees vs Deadpool * Freddy Krueger vs Jason Voorhees (Completed) * Guts VS Jason Voorhees (Completed) * Killer Croc vs. Jason Voorhees (Completed) * Jason Voorhees VS The Meta * Jason Voorhees vs. Michael Myers (Completed by Grantango) * Jason Voorhees Vs Nemesis-T Type (Completed) * Predator vs Jason Voorhees (Completed) * Jason Voorhees VS Rick Taylor * Saitama Vs Jason Voorhees * Jason Voorhees vs Samara Morgan (Abandoned) * Scorpion vs Jason Voorhees (Completed) * Slenderman vs. Jason Voorhees (Completed) * Solomon Grundy vs. Jason Voorhees (Completed) * Jason VS Spawn (Abandoned) * Springtrap vs. Jason Voorhees * Sweet Tooth vs Jason Voorhees (By XxxNANOMACHINESONxxX) * Jason Voorhees VS T-800 * Jason Voorhees vs Trapper * Vandal Savage vs. Jason Voorhees * Jason Voorhees vs. Victor Crowley (Abandoned) * Wolverine vs Jason Voorhees (Completed) Battles Royale * Boogey Slashers Battle Royale (Completed) * Slasher Trio Battle Royale Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' - Spoiler= } '''Battle Record' * Wins: 10 * Losses: 4 * Draws: 0 }} Possible Opponents * Alpha (VainGlory) * Alucard (Hellsing) * Deathstroke * Doomsday * Frieza (Dragon Ball) * Ghost Rider * Hank J. Wimbleton (Madness Combat) * Infinite (Sonic the Hedgehog) * John Constantine * The Joker * Kratos (God of War) * Krul (VainGlory)﻿ * Lobo * The Medic (Team Fortress 2) * Pennywise (It) * Pumpkinhead * Pyramid Head (Silent Hill) * Red Hood * Sam (Trick 'r treat) * Stitches * Venom * Zeref Dragneel ﻿History Born in the 1940s as a physically and mentally disabled boy, Jason Voorhees was put into Camp Crystal Lake by his loving mother when he was 11. However, a pack of rude camper kids bullied and insulted Jason for his deformity, pushing him into the lake, since Jason couldn't swim, he ended up drowning as the camp counsellors who were supposed to watch him were making love instead, breaking his mother's heart and mind. She then slaughtered all of the counsellors before being decapitated by the last surviving one, somehow giving Jason the strength to resurrect himself, don an iconic hockey mask, and spend the rest of his days killing all who steps a foot on the camp's ground. Death Battle Info Background * Height: 6’8” * Weight: 270 lbs * An Undead spirit that has Immortality * Drowned in a lake as a child *Fueled by vengeance Powers and Abilities * Resurrection ** Seemingly comes back stronger with each resurrection * Healing Factor * Superhuman Strength * Teleportation ** Jason vanishes into the lake fog, then reappears near his target. This is the reason why Jason can catch up to his victims despite his slow gait. * Possession * Hypnotizing Heart * Superhuman Durability * Invulnerability Weapons * Machete * Axe *Chains *Bow and Arrows *Future Machete *Can use almost anything in the environment as a weapon *Has Pamela Voorhees in his head, this helps Jason get commands Feats *Killed Countless People. * Fought and defeated Freddy Krueger. ** Actually held his own against Freddy in the Dream World where he is at his strongest. *Survived being stabbed with his own machete. *Survived having his eyes being gouged out by Freddy Krueger's clawed glove. *Stood toe to toe against Mortal Kombat characters with his own set of moves. *Can decapitate people with a single punch. *Falls off a mountain and walks it off. *Killed the 1%. *Threw a playground ride hard enough to cause a helicopter to crash. *Survived being electrocuted, drowned, execution by Firing Squad, a build falling on top of him, and even being hung and is still going. *Lifted and threw a car. *Stomps his foot through two people. *Is able to beat the force of the Necronomicon Ex-Mortis. *Survived an Explosion that Sent him into space (Twice). **Can survive The Vacuum Of Space. **Survived a Fall from Space. *Survived a black hole (Jason X novel). *Capable of tearing limbs off with his bare hands. Weaknesses *Is almost always killed by teenagers, once by a kid, in the climax of his movies. **Can be killed by decapitation. **Was melted by toxic waste. * Can be dragged back into hell. * Can be imprisoned if trapped in the waters of Crystal Lake and can't escape without outside help. *Despite having the endurance to survive fatal organ damage; has no superhuman durability. Can be amputated and dismembered just as easily as any other human. *Moves very slowly. *Low intelligence and insane. **His intentions are predictable. *Is easily influenced by his mother, or anyone who resembles her. *Has no effective long-range weaponry. Gallery MKX Jason.png|Jason Voorhees as he appears in Mortal Kombat X. Trivia |-| Uber Jason= Uber Jason Commonly known as Jason X is the Main Antagonist Of The 10th installment Of the Friday The 13th Franchise, Jason X. History When Jason was shot dead by a android, the Nanobots crawled their way up to his corpse and covered him, this caused Jason to be resurrected once again into something new. Something powerful, something Indestructible. Enter Über Jason. Jason Decapitated The head Of The Android, Threw the Space Crew around like Ragdolls, Was blown up and survived with no damage. Weaponry/Abilities *Uber Machete *Sleeping Bag (VR WORLD) *Superhuman Strength *Durability *Agility *Indestructible Body *Bullet Proof Feats *Is as Indestructible as a Falling Star *Defeated The Space Crew (Except For The Last Three) *Was Blown Up By A C4 And Survived With No Damage *Decapitated The head Of A Android By Punching Her In The Face *Survived A Crashland Back To Earth *Peformed The Famous Sleeping Bag Kill To Computer Generated Women *Fought Normal Jason Voorhees (Comic) Flaws *Didn’t Really Kill Anyone Except For The Computer Generated Women *Was Defeated By Sargent Broski Trivia *Jason X was the final movie that had Kane Hodder play as Jason Voorhees Poll Who Would Jason Voorhees Fight If He's In Death Battle Freddy Krueger (A Nightmare On Elm Street) Rick Taylor (Splatterhouse) Victor Crowley (Hatchet) Michael Myers (Halloween) Pyramid Head (Silent Hill) Guts (Berserk) Deadpool (Marvel Comics) Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Angry Combatants Category:Axe Wielders Category:Characters who can Revive Category:Characters with a Healing Factor Category:Combatants with a rival Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Ghosts Category:Horror Movie Combatatants Category:Machete Wielders Category:Main Antagonist Category:Male Category:Mascots Category:Movie Combatants Category:Murderers Category:Old Combatants Category:Serial Killers Category:Terrordrome Combatants Category:Undead Characters Category:US Combatants Category:Villains Category:Zombies Category:Silent Characters Category:Immortal Combatants Category:Friday The 13th Combatants